The Sweetness Moment
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Aku sempat lupa bagaimana menjadi anak-anak dan kau mengingatkanku kembali. / Pertemuan dengan seorang anak kecil mengubah sudut pandang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. RnR?


**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **The Sweetness Moment –**

Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan sebagai selebritis, membintangi suatu acara Talkshow, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari gedung berplakat SBS. Sebelumnya dia sudah menghubungi seorang supir yang mengantarkan ia hari ini untuk mempersiapkan mobil dan menunggu tepat di depan gedung. Begitu Kyuhyun tiba di halaman gedung, dia melihat sebuah van hitam terparkir. Langsung saja dia berjalan ke arah van dan masuk ke dalam di bangku penumpang. Sesudah Kyuhyun duduk di bangku penumpang, di belakang pengemudi, si supir menyalakan mesin mobil yang sempat ia matikan ketika menunggu si majikan keluar kemudian melaju.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Tapi ini sudah biasa terjadi sebab kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Si supir fokus pada jalanan, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan di belakang supir. Bermain PSP untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, apalagi ia lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Kyuhyun me-_pause _-kan _game_nya lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Jam sebelas malam waktu Korea Selatan. Tak disangka syuting Talkshow tadi mengabiskan banyak waktu. Semoga ratingnya bagus, batin Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kita cari makanan dulu. Aku lapar." Kata Kyuhyun. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku.

"_Ne_." jawab si supir.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Gumam Kyuhyun setelah menghembuskan napas. Kyuhyun mematikan PSP dan menyimpan di balik jas yang ia kenakan. Menolehkan kepala melihat keluar jendela yang hampir seluruhnya gelap. Ini jam sebelas malam, tentu saja.

~xXXx~

Hampir larut malam begini toko makanan, café, restoran maupun warung tenda sudah tutup, jadi Kyuhyun serta _namja_ yang menyupirinya, Uhm Taemin (*dibakar V-intage) kesulitan mencari makanan. Padahal Kyuhyun belum makan sejak siang tadi. Kalau langsung pulang ke dorm Super Junior belum tentu dia mendapatkan makanan walau ada Sang Eternal _Magnae_ Super Junior yang siap sedia memasak untuknya. Sekitar setengah jam berputar-putar di jalanan Seoul, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah toko bakmie yang masih buka. Untunglah.

Taemin menepikan van hitam yang ia kemudikan di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari van dan masuk ke dalam toko bakmie. Dia memesan dua _jajangmyun_ pedas, satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan satu lagi untuk Taemin. Tak mungkin dia membeli untuk diri sendiri, sementara dia tahu Taemin seharian ini mengikutinya, mengantarkan ke semua lokasi syuting. Setidaknya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekitar lima belas menit, Kyuhyun baru keluar dari toko bakmie sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan yang terdapat dua porsi _jajangmyun_ di dalam.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri van, matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu agak aneh di dekat jalan setapak yang ia jalani. Dia berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan apa yang iaa lihat, bahkan Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata supaya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Seperti seseorang. Seorang anak lelaki berpakaian kotor berbaring di jalan. Apa tak punya rumah? Mungkin saja, pengemis atau anak terlantar. Entahlah. Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju van lalu masuk ke dalam, duduk di tempat biasa dia duduk dan Taemin pun melajukan van.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri bermain PSP. Namun bayangan mengenai seorang anak lelaki yang ia lihat sewaktu membeli _jajangmyun_ terus menghampiri. Mengganggu konsentrasi bermain _game_. Apakah anak itu memang anak terlantar? Kenapa tidur di tengah jalan? Walaupun terlantar tak mungkin sampai tidur di tengah jalan, pasti mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Di depan toko yang sudah tutup mungkin, pikirnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu makanya anak tadi tidur di tengah jalan? Ah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula dia tidak begitu menyukai anak kecil, pasti nanti ada yang menolong anak tersebut, membawa pulang dan memberikan tempat layak untuk tidur, pikirnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduk senyaman mungkin dan melanjutkan kegiatan memainkan sebuah _game_ di PSP. Kondisi anak yang ia lihat itu terbayang lagi dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan dan mendengus. Kenapa bayangan anak itu muncul lagi? Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan si anak. Refleks mengangkat tangan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Tepat tengah malam. Apa masih ada orang berkeliaran jam segini? Anak itu.. tak akan ada yang menolongnya.

"_Hyung_, putar balik!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_NDE_?!" Balas Taemin terkejut sembari menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba. Alhasil kepala Kyuhyun membentur kursi yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Taemin merasakan sakit di dada karena bertabrakan dengan stir. Mereka berdua sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

"Hash~" Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya. "_Josimhaeseumnida_."

"_Mianhae_.. kau juga berteriak tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut." Taemin mengelus dadanya yang sakit. "_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Putar balik, ke toko bakmie tadi."

"Putar balik? _Wae_? Apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu di sana?" runtun Taemin heran. Tidak biasa Kyuhyun meminta memutar arah secara tiba-tiba. Menolehkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang.

"_Aniyo. Geunyang.._ putar balik saja." Kata Kyuhyun mendesak.

Walaupun tidak mengerti, Taemin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Memutar stir sehingga van ikut berputar. Untungnya jalanan dalam keadaan sepi, jadi tak apa melanggar lalu lintas memutar mobil dan melaju di jalanan yang tak seharusnya. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju toko bakmie yang tadi mereka tinggalkan, perasaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak enak. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan si anak yang kemudian membuat ia khawatir.

Tak lama, akhirnya van yang dikemudikan Taemin sampai di tempat tujuan, di depan toko bakmie. Toko tersebut telah tutup. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari van dan mencari keberadaan anak yang ia lihat tergeletak di jalan diikuti Taemin yang juga keluar dari van karena melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang aneh. tepat di sebelah Toko, Kyuhyun melihat anak yang ia lihat sebelumnya masih tergeletak disana dalam keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan. Mendekati secara perlahan lalu berjongkok di dekat tubuh anak lelaki yang terbaring di aspal jalan itu. Memperhatikan kondisi anak itu. Pakaian serta tubuh kotor, wajahnya pucat dan ada cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung.

Seketika mata Kyuhyun membesar melihatnya. "_Hyung_! _Dowa.. dowa juseyo_!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang sambil mencoba mendekap tubuh anak itu. Taemin yang memang mengikuti Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kemudian membantu Kyuhyun menggendong si anak. "Kita bawa ke Byongwoon Seoul." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_." sahut Taemin.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam van sambil menggendong si anak dan Taemin mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi. _Namja_ jangkung tersebut langsung menyalakan mesin van dan melaju di jalan raya menuju Byongwoon Seoul.

~xXXx~

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak si anak yang di bawa Kyuhyun ke Byongwoon Seoul di periksa. Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran sambil sesekali dia meremas kedua tangan yang saling bertautan. Sementara Taemin yang membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat gelisah. Dia baru tahu, ternyata alasan Kyuhyun memutar balik karena ingin menolong seorang anak kecil. Sebenarnya dia juga ikut khawatir dengan keadaan anak lelaki yang mereka bawa sebab sepertinya sangat kritis.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka secara perlahan dan seorang lelaki mengenakan jas putih diikuti seorang _ganhosa_ keluar dari dalam. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri _Euisa_ yang memeriksa anak yang ia bawa tadi. "_Eotteokaeyo_?_ Jal jinae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

_Euisa_ tersenyum hambar. "Untung kau cepat membawanya kemari. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah meninggal karena aneuresma." Katanya dengan muka muram.

"Aneuresma?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Pembuluh darah yang pecah. Anak itu mengalami penyumbatan pembuluh darah di bagian kepala dan tangannya. Bisa pecah kapan saja. Setelah pecah, nyawa anak itu tak bisa ditolong. Kami khawatir. Juga.. kami menemukan kelainan pada ginjalnya dan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan sementara, dia mengidap asma akut." Jelas _Euisa_ panjang lebar mengenai keadaan anak yang ditolong Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo-mwonde_?" Kyuhyun menatap _Euisa_ tidak percaya. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu mempunyai banyak penyakit? Tidak mungkin. Pasti pemeriksaan _Euisa_ salah.

Si anak masih sangat kecil, kemungkinan yang dialaminya hanya demam, tidak separah yang dikatakan _Euisa_, pikirnya. Kyuhyun melihat _Euisa_ menggangguk pelan. Apakah benar si anak mengidap banyak penyakit? Dia masih belum dapat mempercayainya. Anak itu, dia memang menemukannya dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan mengkhawatirkan, tapi tak terlintas di benak Kyuhyun kalau si anak mengidap banyak penyakit dan bisa meninggal kapan saja.

"Baiklah.. aku permisi." Kata _Euisa_ sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit diikuti _ganhosa_ yang berada di belakangnya yang disambut Kyuhyun dan Taemin dengan menundukkan kepala kemudian _Euisa_ beserta _ganhosa_ membalik badan lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

Taemin yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekali seakan menyampaikan simpatik. Walau Kyuhyun bukan saudara atau kerabat dari si anak, tapi Kyuhyunlah yang membawanya ke Byongwoon. Pastilah Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang terjadi pada anak yang di tolongnya, Taemin pun sempat terkejut. Namun terlepas dari Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapa dari si anak, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati nurani, hati kecilnya yang meminta menolong si anak dan bukankah semua manusia memang bersaudara? Karena berasal dari satu nenek moyang.

"_Jamsiman_!" Seru Kyuhyun lalu dia berlari menghampiri _Euisa_ dan _ganhosa_ yang menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa atau kalau anak itu sadar, tolong hubungi aku." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada _Euisa_ yang adalah kartu nama.

_Euisa_ menerima kartu dari Kyuhyun. "_Ne_. _Mulloniji_." Balasnya sambil mengangguk.

~xXXx~

_Drrtt~ Drrtt~ Drrttt~_ Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang di letakkan di atas sebuah lemari kecil di suatu ruangan bergetar-getar serta layarnya berkelap-kelip menandakan ada yang tengah mengubungi nomor si pemilik ponsel. Getarannya cukup kuat, sampai terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai di ruang tersebut. Salah satu _namja_ jangkung dengan tubuh kurus bergerak dari duduknya kemudian melihat ponsel yang masih bergetar itu. Tertera sederet angka di layar ponsel yang dipegangnya yang sepertinya tidak tersimpan dalam buku telepon ponsel.

"Kyu.. ponselmu.. ada yang menghubungimu." Kata Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak sembari meletakkan ponsel yang bukan miliknya di tempat semula dan kembali ke kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, memainkan laptop.

_Namja_ si pemilik ponsel segera datang ke ruang tengah dimana Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya berada. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya kemudian melihat layarnya yang memunculkan sederet angka yang tak ia kenali. Mungkin penting. Kyuhyun menyentuh layar ponselnya tepat di symbol telepon berwarna hijau yang menandakan dia menjawab telepon tersebut dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanan.

"_Yeoboseo_.." sapa Kyuhyun. "_Nde_? Aahh.. _ne_, aku akan segera ke sana." Jawabnya setelah mendengar si penelepon berbicara. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap-siap pergi.

~xXXx~

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang didonimasi dengan warna putih ini. Sejenak dia mengedarkan pandangan dan berjalan mendekati satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang di atasnya duduk seorang _namja_ kecil mengenakan piyama dari Byongwoon yang menandakan si anak adalah seorang pasien. Mukanya pucat dan selang infuse terpasang pada tangannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menghampiri dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya seorang _ganhosa_ telah memberitahu bahwa ada orang yang akan menjenguk, berarti orang itu adalah _namja_ yang kini ada di dekatnya.

Hening. Kyuhyun memperhatikan si anak yang juga menatapnya. Kalau diperkirakan, anak ini baru berumur delapan tahun. Sayang sekali, ditubuh yang kecil itu ada beberapa penyakit yang menggerogoti. Dan.. bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan penyakit yang sangat mematikan? Kyuhyun ingat perkataan _Euisa_ yang mengatakan anak ini bisa meninggal kapan saja jika pembuluh darahnya yang tersumbat pecah. Kasihan. Yah, Kyuhyun kasihan. Walau pada dasarnya dia tak menyukai anak kecil, tapi.. dia tak bisa tidak perduli.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Matanya tak lepas dari selang infuse yang menusuk kulit tangan si anak dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"_Gwenchanayo_. _Jilnaenayo_.." jawabnya dengan melengkungkan bibir. "Apa _samchon_ yang membawaku kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne_."

"_Gamsahamnida.. gomawo_." Katanya dengan suara yang lemah sambil menundukkan kepala beberapa saat.

"_Gamsahamnida anni-yeyo_. _Neo ireum, nugu-yeyo_?"

"_Naneun_ Kim Eunbin _imnida_." Kata Eunbin tersenyum. "_Samchon_?" tanyanya balik.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. _Samchon anni, hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun. Eunbin menganggukkan kepala. Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia duduki, sebab dia letih berdiri terlalu lama. Matanya melihat sebuah kursi yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk penjenguk. Mengambil kursi itu, memposisikan dekat ranjang Eunbin kemudian duduk. "_Neo bumonim eodiseo_?"

Eunbin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia yang awalnya memandangi Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukkan kepala. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan perilaku Eunbin yang cuma ditanyai tentang orang tuanya. Sekitar lima menit Eunbin terdiam, Kyuhyun melihat _namja_ kecil itu menghembuskan napas. "_Eobseoyo_. Aku tidak punya orang tua. _Teonagaji_." Jawab Eunbin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"_Teonagaji_?" ulang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'pergi' yang diucapkan Eunbin. "_Georeom_.. kau tinggal dimana? Supaya aku bisa memberitahu keluargamu." Lanjutnya.

Eunbin mengangkat kepala dan melihat Kyuhyun. Matanya merah. "_Eobseoyo hyung_. Aku yatim piatu. Orang tuaku meninggal. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan, tapi mereka yang disana jahat padaku. Aku pergi dari panti asuhan. Aku tak punya rumah, aku tak punya keluarga.. aku sendirian.." kata Eunbin mulai terisak. Terlihat cairan bening menumpuk di kantung matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Kyuhyun termangu. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terus melihat Eunbin yang berusaha menahan isakan dan mengusap air mata yang belum sempat jatuh ke wajah. Rasa kasihan Kyuhyun semakin menumpuk. Pantas, sewaktu dia menemukan anak itu, keadaannya sangat kotor dan terbaring begitu saja di jalanan. Tak disangka anak tersebut ternyata mengalami hal yang paling sulit, bahkan dia belum pernah merasakannya. Kehilangan orang tua di umur yang terbilang terlalu muda, tidak punya tempat tinggal, saudara juga tak punya lalu hidup di jalanan. Kenapa ada yang seperti itu? Seharusnya anak seusia Eunbin sedang asik-asiknya bermain seperti kebanyakan anak lain, bukan bertahan hidup, apalagi dengan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Refleks tangan Kyuhyun memanjang, mendarat di punggung Eunbin dan mengusap seolah memberi semangat pada anak kecil itu. Walau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Eunbin mengalami semua itu, tapi dia tahu bagaimana rasa merindukan orang tua atau keluarga, karena dia pernah merasakannya. Anak kecil yang malang, pikirnya.

~xXXx~

Hari kedua Kyuhyun menjenguk Eunbin di Byongwoon. Karena Eunbin merasa bosan terus berada di dalam kamar rawat, dia meminta Kyuhyun membawanya keluar. _Ganhosa_ hanya mengijinkan mereka keluar ke taman Byongwoon karena kondisi Eunbin yang belum stabil dan _namja_ kecil itu harus duduk di kursi roda. Walau begitu Eunbin merasa sangat senang. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Eunbin menuju taman Byongwoon yang cukup luas, ditumbuhi pepohonan dan tamanan penghias seperti bunga juga disediakan bangku-bangku taman. Benar-benar seperti taman yang ada di luar. Sesampainya di taman, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman dari kursi roda Eunbin dan duduk di bangku taman yang berada di sebelah Eunbin.

"Huwaahh.. segar sekali." Eunbin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya memenuhi paru-paru kemudian menghembuskan. "Udara di luar memang menyegarkan." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Eunbin. Ciri khas anak-anak, selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, tak perduli orang lain akan menyukainya atau tidak. "_Ne_, udara pagi hari memang menyegarkan." Katanya mengiyakan pernyataan Eunbin.

Eunbin tersenyum lebar. Walau wajahnya masih pucat, tapi kondisi kesehatannya mulai membaik. Berkat perawatan yang ia terima. Melempar pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku taman di sebelahnya. "_Hyung_.. apa cita-cita _hyung_ sewaktu kecil?" Tanya dengan wajah polos.

"Cita-cita?" ulang Kyuhyun. "Eumm.. aku ingin bertemu dengan santa claus." Jawabnya santai.

"_Nde_? Hihihi.." Eunbin terkikik mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal sambil memajukan mulut, cemberut. Eunbin berhenti tertawa, dia memamerkan senyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. Melihat senyuman Eunbin, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Anak yang manis, pikirnya. Sayang sekali dia harus hidup sendirian.

"_Geureomyeon_, apa _hyung_ sudah pernah bertemu dengan santa claus? Seperti apa santa claus itu?" Eunbin kelihatan antuasias dan ingin tahu.

"_Mulloniji_. _Thungthunge_, mempunyai perut yang besar." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan di depan perutnya seolah memperagakan bagaimana keadaan si santa claus yang ia ceritakan. "Berjanggut panjang berwarna putih. Selalu memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam. Selalu datang saat malam natal memberikan hadiah. Anak nakal tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah darinya.." jelas Kyuhyun seakan bangga, padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah bertemu dengan santa claus asli. Dia cuma pernah memerankan sebagai santa claus di suatu acara.

"Oh.. _jeongmalyo_?" mata Eunbin membesar. "Waahh.. aku juga ingin bertemu dengan santa claus." Imbuhnya senang. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Eunbin melengkungkan bibirnya. Walau dia berbohong mengenai santa claus, tapi tahu Eunbin senang mendengar ceritanya, dia merasa senang dan kebohongan itu seperti tidak terlaksana.

"_Geureom_, cita-citamu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola!" Sahut Eunbin semangat. "Supaya nanti bisa mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan. Hehehe.. semoga saja aku bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola yang handal. Tidak cuma mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan, tapi juga bisa bermain di Brazil. Aku ingin sekali ke Brazil." Celoteh Eunbin dengan semangat membara.

Senyum senang di wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Mendengar keinginan Eunbin yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola, dia teringat perkataan _Euisa_ yang menvonis Eunbin bisa meninggal kapan saja. Apakah bisa anak itu menggapai impiannya? Apa bisa Eunbin menjadi pemain sepak bola dan bermain di Brazil? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengingat penyumbatan pembuluh darah yang bisa pecah kapan saja dan merenggut nyawa Eunbin, Kyuhyun tak berani membayangkan masa depan _namja_ kecil itu. Sangat kecil kemungkinan Eunbin bisa tumbuh besar sebagai seorang _namja_ sejati dan meraih cita-cita.

"_Hyung_, _waeyo_?" Tanya Eunbin yang dapat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Kyuhyun. Eunbin memanjangkan tangan dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. "_Seulpheosseo hajima_. _Panggeut_." Katanya lagi sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk menghibur Kyuhyun walau tak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Anni_. _Seulpheo anni-yeyo_. _Fighting_ Eunbin-ssi, kau pasti bisa meraih impianmu." Katanya melebarkan senyum.

"Hehehe.." Eunbin menjauhkan tangannya. "_Ne hyung_. _Fighting_!." Katanya.

~xXXx~

Setelah melakukan _performance_ di sebuah acara musik, para member Super Junior memasuki ruang istirahat mereka. Ada yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa, kursi, ada pula yang mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya hingga habis. Mereka beristirahat. Namun berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, _namja_ ini malah membereskan semua barang-barang yang ia bawa tadi juga langsung mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai. Diantara semua member Super Junior, dialah yang paling sibuk. Padahal mereka memang akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Member Super Junior yang lain terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang tengah bersiap pergi. Aneh sekali. Kenapa Kyuhyun kelihatan buru-buru? Setahu mereka, Kyuhyun tak ada jadwal setelah penampilan di acara musik ini. Setelah selesai bersiap, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang untuk mengantarkan ke suatu tempat, bukan supir yang membawa ia beserta member Super Junior yang lain ke gedung M Count, tetapi orang lain, supir pribadi. Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon setelah mendapat respon positif dari orang yang ia hubungi kemudian memasukkan benda persegi panjang tersebut ke dalam saku celana.

"Kyu.. _eodiega_?" Tanya leader Super Junior, Eeteuk ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu ruangan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, melihat Eeteuk berserta _hyungdeul_nya yang lain tengah memandang heran.

"Ke suatu tempat." Kata Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eeteuk.

"_Eodieyo_?" Sungmin yang bertanya.

"_Pimil_." Jawab Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibir, tersenyum kecil. Dia membalikkan lagi badan lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang istirahat yang dikhususkan untuk Super Junior. Member yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun cuma diam saja mendengar jawaban singkat yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi. Rahasia.

~xXXx~

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia meminta si supir, Taemin ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam Byongwoon Seoul untuk menemui seseorang yang menjadi pasien di tempat itu. Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong-lorong gedung mencari suatu ruangan yang sudah di hapal Kyuhyun walau baru tiga kali datang ke Byongwoon ini. Setelah menemukan ruang yang dituju, tangan Kyuhyun memegang _handle_ pintu, memutar sedikit lalu mendorong sehingga pintu terbuka. Dari dalam ruang langsung terdengar rengekan seorang anak kecil.

"_Shireo_! Aku tak mau sayurannya, daging saja.." jerit Eunbin sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari sesendok makanan yang di sodorkan seorang _ganhosa_ padanya.

"Sayur baik untukmu, supaya kau sembuh. Makanlah, sedikit saja.." kata _ganhosa_ berusaha membujuk Eunbin untuk memakan sayur yang ia berikan.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang tadi terkejut mendengar jeritan Eunbin segera paham apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang rawat ini. Rupanya sekarang waktu makan dan seorang _ganhosa_ tengah menyuapi Eunbin makan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di dekat ranjang Eunbin.

"Eunbin-ah.. _meogeo_." Kata Kyuhyun.

Eunbin dan _ganhosa_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dua tamu yang hadir di antara mereka. Eunbin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tangan masih menutup mulut. "_Anni_. Aku tidak suka sayuran.." katanya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan sayuran, bagaimana bisa kau jadi pemain sepak bola? Kau tahu? Semua pemain sepak bola itu memakan sayuran. Makanya mereka sehat dan punya tenaga yang kuat. _Jja_ makan sayurannya." Kyuhyun ikut membujuk Eunbin. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, perlahan Eunbin menjauhkan tangan dari mulutnya.

"_Jinca_? Pemain sepak bola makan sayuran?" Tanya Eunbin pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Ne_." sahut Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_, para pemain sepak bola memakan sayuran 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah mata ke arah Taemin.

Taemin mengerti. "_Mulloniji_. Semua pemain sepak bola memakan sayuran. _Ganhosanim_, _jeongmalseumnida?_"

_Ganhosa_ mengangguk. "Eung. _Jja,_ buka mulutmu." _Ganhosa_ menyodorkan lagi sendok yang berisi makanan pada Eunbin.

Berkat bujukan Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Taemin dan _ganhosa_ akhirnya Eunbin mau memakan makanan yang diberikan padanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa senang, dia tersenyum. Walau dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyukai sayuran, tapi melihat Eunbin yang kondisinya butuh banyak energi untuk kesembuhan, dia pun berpura-pura menyukai sayuran. Melihat Eunbin makan dengan lahap di suapi oleh _ganhosa_ ada rasa lega tersendiri merasuk dalam hati, perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Suatu perasaan seperti terharu, tanpa menyadari dia merasakan rasa sayang untuk Eunbin.

~xXXx~

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Eunbin memasuki sebuah toko peralatan olahraga diikuti Taemin di belakang. Dia telah meminta ijin _Euisa_ untuk membawa Eunbin keluar dari Byongwoon sebentar. Yah, dia hanya mendapat ijin membawa Eunbin keluar dari Byongwoon hanya selama satu jam, tidak lebih, sebab biarpun keadaan Eunbin semakin baik, tetap perlu perawatan intensif. Hari ini Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Eunbin bertandang(?) ke toko peralatan olahraga, rencananya ia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk _namja_ kecil itu.

"Wuaahh.." Eunbin berdecak kagum melihat semua peralatan olahraga yang tersusun rapi hampir memenuhi seluruh toko. Dia baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam toko peralatan olahraga, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Eunbin memutar kursi rodanya sendiri menghampiri sebuah rak yang berisi peralatan badminton, seperti racket, shuttlecock, dan lainnya.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Kyuhyun dan Taemin melihat kegirangan Eunbin. Mereka membiarkan Eunbin dengan kegiatannya melihat-lihat semua peralatan olahraga yang ada di dalam toko, tak ingin menginterupsi karena mereka tahu bagaimana senangnya Eunbin. Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari sesuatu yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk Eunbin, sementara Taemin berdiri di dekat kasir menunggu kedua _namja_ itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, sebab ia bertugas hanya menemani, tidak yang lain.

Setelah mengelilingi beberapa rak, Kyuhyun pun menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hitam-putih. Mengambil benda tersebut dan memutar-mutar sebentar. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat benda yang berada dalam tangannya sekarang. Menoleh dan mengamati Eunbin sedang melihat peralatan olahraga ski di sudut toko. Sepertinya anak itu memang gemar olahraga. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Eunbin yang sibuk bergumam menunjukkan kekaguman pada peralatan olahraga yang ia lihat.

"Eunbin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun setelah berada di dekat Eunbin. Eunbin menengadahkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dia sempat menyembunyikan benda yang ia pegang ke belakang punggung. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya sehingga benda bulat yang ada di tangannya kelihatan. Mata Eunbin melihat sebuah bola sekarang ada di depannya. "Ambillah.."

"_Hyung_.. _jeongmalyo_? Untukku?" Tanya Eunbin seolah tak percaya.

"_Ne_. _Johayo_?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan bola yang ia pegang pada Eunbin.

Dengan eskpresi senang yang tergambar jelas, Eunbin memeluk bola yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. "_Nde_!_ Jeongmal Johamnida_..!" seru Eunbin senang.

"Baiklah, _jja_.." Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Eunbin ke arah meja kasir dimana Taemin menunggu. Dia pun membayar bola yang sekarang ada pada Eunbin, kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari toko peralatan olahraga untuk kembali ke Byongwoon.

~xXXx~

_Sreett~_ Kyuhyun membuka sebuah pintu yang di baliknya terdapat suatu ruangan berdominasi warna putih. Ruang rawat Eunbin. Ia sengaja datang karena sedang tak ada jadwal apapun. Daripada cuma berdiam diri di dorm seperti member Super Junior yang lain, dia memilih menjenguk Eunbin. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu lagi, Kyuhyun melihat Eunbin duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang murung sambil memainkan bola pemberiannya dua hari lalu. Ada apa? Kenapa Eunbin murung? Bukankah dua hari lalu, anak itu sangat senang? Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Eunbin.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berdiri di sebelah ranjang Eunbin. Eunbin mendongak. Masih dengan ekspresi murung, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Hyung_ memberikanku bola, tapi aku tak bisa memainkannya. Percuma.." kata Eunbin terdengar sedih.

Sebentar, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Eunbin. "Apa kau ingin bermain bola?"

Eunbin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, _jja_ kita bermain bola." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? _Jeongmalyo_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita bermain di taman."

~xXXx~

"Ya.. Kyuhyun menggiring bola, tekniknya sangat bagus. Dia berhasil melewati pemain belakang dan terus melaju mendekati gawang, dan.." Kyuhyun menendang bola yang dia girinh pelan sehingga bergelinding menjauh. "GOOLL!" Serunya heboh sendiri kemudian berlari-lari layaknya pemain bola yang berhasil mencetak angka.

Eunbin yang duduk di kursi roda bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa melihat tingkah orang aneh di depannya. "Gol! Satu angka untuk Korea Selatan!" Soraknya senang.

Senyuman tak bisa hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat Eunbin yang juga ikut senang. Walau hanya bermain-main, rasanya dia benar-benar memenangkan kejuaraan karena suara Eunbin yang menyoraki. Sudah lama dia tak bermain seperti itu sebab terlalu sibuk dengan segela jadwal. Biarpun bekerja sebagai penghibur, dia jarang mendapat hiburan untuk diri sendiri. Tetapi sekarang, bermain bersama Eunbin menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tak hanya dia saja yang senang, Eunbin juga senang karenanya.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekati Eunbin.

"Boleh _hyung_?" balas Eunbin.

"_Majayo_. Siapa yang akan melarang? Bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola?" Kyuhyun mengambil bola yang sehabis bergelinding tergeletak begitu saja dekat sebuah pot bunga yang terbuat dari batu. Meletakkan bola itu agak jauh dari tempat Eunbin kemudian menghampiri Eunbin.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Eunbin dan membantu untuk bangkit dari kursi roda yang di duduki. Ya.. kondisi kesehatan Eunbin memang membaik, bahkan semakin baik, tetapi tubuhnya tetap sangat lemah akibat penyumbatan pembuluh darah yang ia derita. Setelah kaki Eunbin berhasil menapak di tanah, Kyuhyun juga membantunya berjalan mendekati bola yang ada di depan. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan semangat Eunbin ketika berjalan untuk menggapai bola, usaha Eunbin supaya bisa berjalan dan genggaman kuat Eunbin di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Eunbin mendekati bola.. sebentar lagi dia akan mengambil bola yang di bawa oleh lawan.." kata Kyuhyun seolah menjadi komentator dalam acara pertandingan bola, setidaknya untuk menyemangati Eunbin. "Yak! Eunbin berhasil mendapatkan bola dan menggiringnya menuju gawang lawan.."

Eunbin tertawa sendiri mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Dengan segenap tenaga dia menendang bola hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Kim Eunbin mencetak GOL! Satu angka lagi untuk Korea Selatan!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan dengan refleks dia menggendong Eunbin. "Korea Selatan menang! Berkat Kim Eunbin, Korea Selatan memenangkan pertandingan!" Lanjutnya.

Eunbin tertawa senang, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berputar-putar sambil menggendong Eunbin. Ada suatu kelegaan dalam dirinya yang berhasil dia lepaskan. Kyuhyun merasa sangat gembira, lebih gembira dari waktu ia diterima menjadi member ketiga belas Super Junior, lebih gembira dari saat ulang tahunnya mendapat hadiah dari fans, lebih gembira dari waktu ia memenangkan lomba matematika, lebih gembira dari waktu ia dan Super Junior mendapatkan penghargaan. Kegembiraan yang ia rasakan sekarang melebihi gembira yang pernah di rasa. Rasa gembira yang meluap dan tumpah dari wadahnya.

Melihat tawa Eunbin yang begitu ceria, dia kembali pada saat dia masih kanak-kanak dulu. Perasaan dulu sewaktu masih menjadi anak kecil seumur Eunbin. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Ini dia.. rasa yang sempat hilang dari dirinya. Setelah tumbuh dewasa dan mengalami pengalaman buruk dengan anak kecil membuat ia membenci anak-anak lalu melupakan bagaimana menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil. Eunbin berhasil mengembalikan perasaan itu. Tawa mereka berdua memenuhi taman Byongwoon, tak perduli apakah ada yang terganggu dengan keasikan mereka.

~xXXx~

Kyuhyun mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin yang terpasang di meja rias, memperhatikan apakah penampilannya baik atau masih adakah yang kurang. Rambutnya telah di tata oleh _hair style_, muka pun sudah di make up dan pakaiannya adalah kostum untuk tampil sebentar lagi bersama grup-nya, Super Junior. Satu-per-satu member Super Junior mulai keluar ruangan, karena panitia acara sudah memanggil mereka untuk segera tampil.

"Kyu.." panggil Shindong.

"Ye _hyung_, _jamsiman_.." sahut Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

_Drrtt~ Drrrtt~ Drrrtt~_ Sebuah ponsel yang terletak di atas meja rias bergetar. Kyuhyun menunduk kemudian mengambilnya. Sebuah nama terpampang di layarnya yang berkelap-kelip karena ada yang menghubungi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemari pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya tepat di symbol telepon berwarna hijau lalu menggeser sehingga panggilan tersambung dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." sapa Kyuhyun. "_Ne_?"

"Asmanya kambuh dan terus saja menyebutkan nama mu." Kata si penelepon.

"_Mworago_?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa kau bisa datang sekarang?"

"Kyu.. kita harus naik ke panggung dua menit lagi." Donghae memanggil dari pintu ruangan. Dia kembali lagi karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar, padahal mereka harus segera tampil.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menutup bagian _speaker_ ponsel menggunakan telapak tangan kanan. "_Jamsiman hyung_." Katanya lalu mendekatkan lagi ponselnya. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa. Aku akan datang secepat mungkin. Tolong berikan pengobatan terbaik untuknya. Berapapun biayanya akan ku tanggung. _Mianhae_.. aku.. aku akan berusaha datang secepatnya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Akan kami usahakan.." sahut si penelepon.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Bukannya langsung menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Kyuhyun malah terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Wajahnya tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat biasa saja. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat shock dan khawatir. Dia merasa ada batu besar runcing yang menghimpit dada, sesak dan sakit. Napasnya mulai tersendat. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, semoga baik-baik saja. Rasanya dia ingin berlari keluar dan segera pergi, tapi.. tak bisa ia lakukan, sebentar lagi Super Junior harus tampil. Kalau dia kabur, bukan hanya manager yang kecewa padanya, tetapi pemimpin label, penggemar Super Junior dan hampir semua orang. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae pelan yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan mata. Mungkin gugup, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata. "_Ne_ _hyung_.." katanya. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir dalam diri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Jja_.." ajaknya.

Mereka pun langsung pergi ke belakang _stage_ menemui member Super Junior yang lain. Tepat saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai, MC memanggil nama Super Junior. Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung, mengambil posisi. Musik pengiring diperdengarkan, sorakan dari penggemar mulai terdengar. Super Junior memulai aksi panggung mereka, menyanyikan lagu mereka yang sedang hits. Diantara semuanya, Kyuhyunlah yang paling kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Gerakannya kadang sedikit terlambat dan ketika menyanyikan bagiannya, nada yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan tidak tepat sasaran, lari.

Member yang lain mengetahui semua kesalahan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menutupi. Dengan sebuah kode, Shindong menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menari di belakangnya. Kyuhyun juga di bantu oleh Yesung saat menyanyikan lirik _part_-nya di bagian _ chorus_. Pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak fokus. Jantung berdebar tidak karuan menyebabkan tenaganya terkuras. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi, apalagi tadi diberitahu namanya selalu disebut. Dia ingin melihat, ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Selama tampil di panggung, Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati. Bahkan secara tak sengaja doa yang ia utarakan dalam hati keluar dari mulutnya dan desisan sempat mewarnai lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh member yang lain.

~xXXx~

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berlari di koridor gedung Byongwoon Seoul. Dia tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Tadi pun, dia langsung kabur dari gedung KBS tanpa menukar pakaian dan datang ke Byongwoon Seoul. Rasa khawatirnya semakin besar tatkala jarak antara dia dan ruang dimana seorang anak kecil di rawat semakin dekat. Tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong dengan kuat pintu ruang rawat itu sampai pintu terbanting ke dinding menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang keras dan mengagetkan beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Dapat ia lihat _Euisa_ dan beberapa _ganhosa_ berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang yang ia ketahui ranjang yang ditempati Eunbin.

Langkahnya gontai ketika berjalan mendekati _Euisa_ dan _ganhosanim_ yang berdiri di sekitar ranjang Eunbin. Menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, _Euisa_ dan _ganhosanim_ menyingkir memberi celah dari ranjang Eunbin, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan orang sejak tadi menyebutkan namanya. Dada Eunbin naik-turun, dia berusaha bernapas dengan susah payah. Bahkan suara sesak Eunbin terdengar dengan jelas. Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah ranjang Eunbin dan memperhatikan anak kecil itu saksama. Raut mukanya yang dari awal telah menunjukkan kekhawatiran semakin muram. Melihat Eunbin yang berusaha bernapas, walau alat bantu napas telah terpasang, _namja_ kecil ini tetap kesulitan mendapatkan udara.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Eunbin saling bertemu. Mereka saling memandang dan berbicara dari mata mereka. Eunbin membuka mulut dan menggerakkan seolah ingin berkata sesuatu, namun suaranya tak keluar, cuma desisan dan suara kesesakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, menyuruh Eunbin untuk berhenti karena tak ada gunanya, tapi Eunbin tetap menggerakkan mulut.

"_Hagosipeun hajima_. _Hajima_.. kau harus mengatur napasmu baik-baik." Kata Kyuhyun, namun matanya tetap saja melihat mulut Eunbin berusaha bergerak walau napasnya putus-putus. "Eunbin, _geumanhae_.. atur napasmu dulu."

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa matanya memanas dan perih diselingi rasa sakit menjalar dari hati ke seluruh tubuh. Dia tak sanggup melihat Eunbin kesusahan begini, hatinya sakit. Mengusap kepala Eunbin dan menggelengkan kepala, memohon Eunbin untuk berhenti mencoba bicara. Tapi Eunbin tidak menuruti, malah tangan kiri Eunbin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun mengikuti lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Eunbin, memposisikan telinga dekat mulut Eunbin agar dapat mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh _namja_ kecil itu.

"Kyuh-yun _appa_.. _sa-rang-hae_.."

_Dheg_! Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih keras menimbulkan rasa sakit lain yang ia rasakan. Dia terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eunbin. Kyuhyun _appa saranghae_, itu yang dikatakan Eunbin. Biarpun diselingi desisan, Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara Eunbin yang kecil, lemah mengatakan satu kalimat yang sanggup mendetakkan jantungnya sangat keras. Cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan menumpuk di kantung matanya tumpah membasahi wajah. Dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun menangis, dia tak tahu kenapa dia menangis, tapi yang pasti dia rasakan dadanya sesak juga sangat sakit.

Terdengar bunyi 'beep' yang cukup panjang dari sebuah alat yang terletak di samping kanan ranjang Eunbin. Dari alat itu pun terlihat sebuah garis datar yang cukup panjang. Mendengar suara 'beep' tadi, Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Eunbin dan melihat anak kecil itu telah menutup mata. Suara kesesakan tak terdengar lagi dan mulutnya tertutup. Mata Kyuhyun membesar mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Wajah shock tergambar jelas di mukanya, bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, isakan pun lolos dari mulutnya.

"KIM EUNBIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya menyambar bahu Eunbin dan mengguncang. "_Ireona_! EUNBIN! _IREONA_! _TEONAKAJIMA_![kau tidak boleh pergi]." Lanjutnya. "Eunbin.. bukankah kau ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola dan pergi ke Brazil? Bangunlah.. aku akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu. Eunbin~ _kajima.. kajimayooo~_" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Eunbin yang sudah tak bernyawa.

_Euisa_ dan _ganhosanim_ yang ada di dalam ruang ini cuma bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka pun turut merasa sedih atas meninggalnya Eunbin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Eunbin dengan erat seolah tak merelakan Eunbin dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir layaknya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Dia benar-benar tak rela kalau Eunbin pergi. Padahal baru seminggu–kemarin dia sangat senang bermain dengan Eunbin, kenapa harus berakhir? Dia tak mau kesenangan itu hanya sementara. Dia pun ingin melihat Eunbin meraih cita-citanya, menggapai impiannya.

Eunbin anak yang baik, anak yang ceria, anak yang mampu membuat ia merasa senang setiap kali mereka bersama. Walau pertemuan mereka karena Eunbin yang sakit, tapi tak perlu diakhiri dengan begini 'kan? Kenapa Eunbin harus meninggal secepat ini? Kyuhyun belum siap melepaskan Eunbin, belum siap kehilangan seorang yang telah ia anggap adiknya. Apalagi tadi mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Eunbin sampaikan, Kyuhyun ingin membalasnya, mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi _namja_ kecil itu dan mengucapkan kata '_saranghae'_ untuk Eunbin. Tapi.. terlambat.

~xXXx~

"Kyu.. _jja_." Eeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ye _hyung_, _jankan_.." sahut Kyuhyun. Dia masih betah di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Matanya masih fokus memandangi anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman sebuah panti asuhan yang ia dan member Super Junior lainnya kunjungi tadi. Melihat keceriaan anak-anak kecil tersebut membuat ia teringat dengan adik kecilnya yang sudah tenang disana. Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung, tersenyum tipis.

Eunbin.. _namja_ kecil itu meninggal karena pembuluh darah yang pecah setelah mengatakan satu kalimat indah untuk Kyuhyun.

Mungkin kebencian ia terhadap anak-anak telah hilang seluruhnya. Berkat seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja ia tolong, Kim Eunbin. Sekarang dia suka melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang tertawa dan bermain, memberikan rasa senang tersendiri baginya, sekaligus melepas rindu pada Eunbin. Berkat Eunbin pula dia mengerti pola pikir anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu polos, lugu, ingin tahu, bersemangat, tidak gampang menyerah mendapat sesuatu, menyukai hal-hal yang menurut orang dewasa sangat konyol, suka bermain bersama dan bisa membuat orang dewasa tanpa sadar terpikat karena kelucuannya. Seperti yang dia alami, tanpa sadar dia menyayangi Eunbin layaknya adik. Dan sepertinya Eunbin malah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai ayah.

Puas memandangi anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain, akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menyusul _hyungdeul_nya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menghampiri van hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dia masuk ke dalam van dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Van mulai melaju di jalan raya, member Super Junior yang lainnya asik pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kangin yang duduk di paling belakang bermain permainan hom-pim-pa, Donghae membaca buku yang ia bawa, Eunhyuk mendengarkan lagu melalui i-Pod-nya, Siwon mengirimkan pesan pada manager pribadinya, Ryeowook dan sang _leader_ sedang mengobrol, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih diam.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan dan hal apa saja yang dilewati. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap memikirkan Eunbin. Tak terasa, sudah lebih dari dua minggu kepergian Eunbin, dia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas.

_Kim Eunbin.. gomawo, karena dirimu sekarang aku bisa melunturkan rasa benciku terhadap anak-anak. Ternyata anak-anak tak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Aku sempat lupa bagaimana menjadi anak-anak dan kau mengingatkanku kembali. Bermain bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, kau akan menjadi motivatorku menjalani kehidupanku di masa depan dan menjadi kenangan manis di hidupku. Gomawo karena kau memanggilku 'appa', aku merasa benar-benar menjadi ayah bagimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.. aku akan mengirimkan doa setiap hari untukmu. Semoga kau bahagia bersamaNya dan dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu disana.. itjimarayo, geurigo naega itjima.. saranghae Kim Eunbin, nae dongsaengie gwa adeul_, batin Kyuhyun.

**FIN**

Ah~ aku bangga banget bisa buat FF dengan tema seperti ini. ({})

FF tidak selalu harus bertema percintaan kan? Jujur, aku sebenarnya lebih senang story tema begini he he

Meski ide murni dari eomma angkatku, tapi amin bisa kuselesaikan dan eomma puas..

Taemin disini bukan Tetem SHINee ya, tapi Uhm Taemin mantan anggota Code V. Banyak yang salah kira di tiap aku ngeposting FF ini.

Dan sebetulnya aku nggak begitu tahu mengenai penyakit yang diderita Eunbin, karna nggak sempat browsing he he miaan~

Semoga semua terhibur yah..


End file.
